This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Data is used in various different environments, where the data is the subject of different operations, especially in the context of application testing. Access and/or availability of data to the applications is known to be defined by one or more programmers and/or users associated with the data, whereby scripts are written, for example, in native languages, to load the data into a data structure for use by the applications (e.g., for testing of the applications, etc.). SQL (Structured Query Language) scripts, for example, are known to be used to load data into integration test environments. The SQL scripts will generally be written by a programmer to be specific to the particular data load requested and/or the application under test, and, as such, includes the specific parameters of the data load. Once written for the specific data to be loaded, the script is compiled and run to load the data as desired. When the SQL script includes one or more errors and/or issues, the SQL script generally halts and/or errors during execution. Subsequently, the programmer revisits the SQL script to edit and/or correct the issues and/or errors prior to recompiling and re-executing the same.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.